


Fantasies

by Saunter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hadn't seen Erwin in ages. At least, it felt like it. So he's getting off on his own, until Erwin walks in and decides to put his corporal through a "little" teasing, because Levi loved Erwin's cock so much and Erwin loved it when his corporal turned from a feisty power to recon with into a begging, slutty mess. </p><p>Notes on kinks/prompt inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: do you think you could do one where erwin catches levi jerking off and then puts the corporal through a lot of torment as a punishment for cumming without erwin’s permission?  
> Yes. Fucking yes. God, I love that.
> 
> Kinks: Orgasm denial, light bondage (tying of the wrists, then the ankles for part of it), size difference, Erwin and his monster cock, Levi and his love to be filled by Erwin, masturbation for the first few paragraphs, Erwin walking in on Levi, major teasing, begging

            He hadn’t seen Erwin in ages, it seemed, and tonight, Levi was at the end of his tether. He sat slumped against his chair, his head tilted up and his mouth ajar, as he slowly stroked himself behind his desk. He’d been waiting, and waiting, and waiting for Erwin to come to him and take him, but the man was either being a cruel tease or he was really too busy to spare time for Levi. Either way, Levi couldn’t wait any longer as he thought about Erwin, about how he would always kiss and nip at the nape of Levi’s neck, about the way he’d hold Levi’s hips down with those strong hands and hover over him.

            He gave himself a firm stroke and moaned, thinking about the last time when he and Erwin were together. He’d let the man pin his hands above his head, and he remembered how Erwin had turned him into a slutty mess, mouth panting and eyes lidded and cock dripping. His commander had Levi trapped between his legs, had Levi’s arms held down, and had Levi pressed into the bed so that he couldn’t move. Levi kicked and struggled at first, angry that Erwin was dragging things out and ignoring his cock. Erwin didn’t budge, only took Levi’s lips between his teeth and bit, trailing wet kisses down his jaw until he sucked and sucked and sucked on Levi’s neck and his corporal was screaming Erwin’s name, struggling beneath him because his cock was so fucking hard it _hurt_ and he was going _absolutely crazy_ when Erwin did that and Erwin _knew_ he would so _why the fuck_ was he holding Levi down?

            Levi stopped his hands at the thought, his breath catching and his ass constricting as he remembered just what Erwin did next, his body burning for Erwin’s touch again. If he even so much as brushed his a finger lightly against his cock now, any sort of movement, Levi was afraid he’d come already. It had been way too long. Erwin, that fucker. Levi swore he knew exactly what he was doing to Levi right now.

            Erwin had been holding Levi down, and then he dropped his hips and rubbed his thick cock against Levi’s throbbing one, shifting his hips up and down, back and forth, ever-so-lightly and _so fucking slowly_ that Levi felt tears forming in the back of his eyes from how frustrated he was. He loved Erwin’s cock. He loved how thick it was, he loved how long it was, he loved how _strong_ it was and all he wanted was to have Erwin ram the god damn thing into his ass and fuck him into oblivion. He could fucking take it, he swore, and he was cursing at Erwin to _stop fucking teasing him_ and to give that cock to him. His asshole was twitching at how desperately it wanted to suck Erwin in, because it remembered just as clearly as Levi how good it felt to have Erwin split him and fill him _so much_ that he was trembling to hold on. He loved how he felt like Erwin was going to rip him apart each time he pushed all the way inside of Levi, and it always took too long, because Levi was so much smaller than Erwin that taking such an enormous cock inside his ass was almost impossible. The first time Erwin tried, he almost pulled back out for fear of breaking Levi, of hurting him, but Levi had held on and bit down on his neck and growled for him to _keep going,_ or else he was going to _fucking do it himself._

            Levi shivered as their moans resounded through his mind. They were _loud,_ and the vibrations shook through Levi as Erwin took his mouth in his when he was finally balls-deep inside of Levi’s ass and he stayed there, letting Levi catch his breath at _how fucking good it felt_ and he was _going to die_ from how full he was and how hot Erwin’s cock felt inside of him and he moaned loudly and desperately into Erwin’s mouth because he didn’t want him to ever take that cock away from him. Levi had impatiently tried to roll his hips, looking for even more, trying for even more of that wonderful cock stretching his ring of tight muscles, but before he even so much as pulled forward, Erwin’s cock was _so damn deep_ and _so damn full_ inside of him that it poked at his prostate and Levi’s eyes rolled upwards as he clung onto Erwin’s arms and cried out from the bottom of his throat. Erwin’s cock twitched inside of him and Erwin himself moaned deeply beside Levi’s ear, so Levi lost himself and all he wanted was for Erwin to fuck him, fuck him, _fuck him_ _so hard_ that he didn’t know who he was anymore and _fuck him so much_ that Levi only knew the strength of Erwin’s thick cock pounding into his ass and how wide Erwin stretched his asshole as he thrust inside repeatedly and how full Erwin made him because he had a cock that made Levi’s eyes roll to the back of his head whenever he pushed it all the way inside.

            Levi didn’t know he was salivating as he thought back to how Erwin filled him up, but he was and his cock was throbbing desperately for Levi to touch it, because Erwin wasn’t here for them. Levi took it in his hand, his heart heavy because of how much he wished it was Erwin who wrapped his large, calloused hand around Levi’s cock and pumped, making Levi buck his hips only to force him back down.

            Levi would whine, then, and Erwin knew. Erwin always knew how to play Levi just right and turn him into a moaning mess, how to make Levi a slut for him, begging for his cock, wanting it so desperately that he’d even reach for it himself, until Erwin slapped his hand away and manhandled him until Levi was in his lap, clawing at his back for purchase and rutting his hips into Erwin as he moaned and begged into his commander’s ear to _please, please fuck me. I need your cock. I need it to fill me up. It’s so hot. Please, come on, please—_

            Levi shoved a finger inside his asshole right as he remembered how he’d let out a halted moan when Erwin suddenly pushed _his_ finger inside of Levi when his corporal was a needy mess and swirled it around, touching and caressing the walls inside Levi’s ass with firm pressure and Levi didn’t know what to do other than gasp and cling on even more tightly, pushing down on Erwin’s fingers as he pushed them up.

            Levi moaned, stretching himself to the memory, and inserted a second finger, thrusting it in and out, but it was nowhere near as satisfying as the width of Erwin’s cock and he whined, softly, when his ring of muscles clenched around his own fingers, searching for the girth that it was so used to and loved so much, but Erwin wasn’t here so Levi pushed a third finger inside of himself and thrust them as far as he can, still not nearly as deep as Erwin can fill him.

            Levi wrapped his other hand around his cock more tightly this time and pumped, jerking it up and down to give himself the friction he needed, moaning loudly, and disappointedly, at how good it still felt and how he still wished Erwin was here to fuck him into the desk, the floor, the wall, _wherever_ Erwin pleased as long as he filled Levi with his cock.

            The lock of Levi’s door clicked, but Levi couldn’t stop. His lips were split, his mouth hanging halfway open, and he watched the door with half-lidded eyes. He was too lost to panic, and in the back of his head, he knew only one person has the spare key to that door.

            His eyebrows were bunched together, and he knew he looked a mess as Erwin stood still once he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him with a definite ‘click’ of the lock. Levi moaned as Erwin met his eyes, and he came onto himself, moaning Erwin’s name in greeting and throwing his head back, because he was too excited that _Erwin_ was here. The noises he made as his cum dripped onto his hand and his stomach and his pants were a mix between moans and whines. He wanted to hide from the embarrassment of having Erwin walk in on him like this, but he also wanted Erwin to come over and take him in his arms and kiss him senseless.

            Levi didn’t need to say anything, until Erwin was walking over and staring down at him, and unreadable expression on his face as Levi caught his breath.

            “What do you want?” Levi said curtly, glaring at Erwin now that he remembered himself slightly and how Erwin had neglected him for too long.

            His commander, though, said nothing in reply as he raked his eyes over Levi, and right as Levi moved to cover himself up, he was stopped by Erwin’s hand on his wrist and Levi tried to jerk it away, but Erwin reached over the desk completely and lifted Levi up, ignoring his thrashing and furious shouts for Erwin to set him down.

            Levi kept struggling as Erwin unceremoniously threw him down on the bed and grabbed the gear at his bedside, holding Levi’s arms down and together with one arm. Erwin tied them together with Levi’s own gear against the headboard and Levi kicked at him, hazy and angry. Erwin continued to ignore him, and Levi felt his irritation growing as he jerked at his restraints. His legs were forced together and Levi gasped, forgetting what Erwin was doing for a split second because his cock was still sensitive and the jolt from Erwin slamming his legs together went between his legs. Before he could react, Erwin had his ankles tied tightly together and Levi could barely move, balance greatly limited and he stopped struggling so harshly in case he might roll over the side of the bed and twist his arms.

            “What the fuck?” he shouted as Erwin stepped back without a word, thrashing and tugging against the leather binding his wrists above his head. He glared up at Erwin, until the man leaned down and grabbed his chin.

            He spoke lowly, sending shivers down Levi’s spine right to his asshole, and it twitched uncomfortably. “Did I say you could come?”

            Levi stared at Erwin’s moving lips, forgetting his anger momentarily as he absentmindedly licked his lips at the urge to take Erwin’s mouth between his teeth and bite, then kiss. Then, Erwin squeezed into his jaw and Levi glared into his eyes again, hissing, “You took too long, fucker. How long has it been?”

            Erwin only held his glare for a few seconds more, until he dropped Levi’s chin and walked away without a word. He pulled a wooden chair up, right across from Levi, at the end of his bed. He started stripping, pulling off his Survey Corps jacket, unbuttoning his dress shirt, and leaving it hanging open around his bare, wonderfully toned chest. Levi felt his breathing quicken, and he cursed beneath his breath that he couldn’t rub his legs together nor could he buck his hips to quell his urges somewhat.

            Erwin met his eyes, a glint of mischief and satisfaction in them, and pulled his pants off, letting Levi see clearly the cock he’d missed so desperately. Levi swallowed, his voice catching in his throat, and jerked once more against the binds on his arms. Erwin wrapped his hand around his large cock, and pet it, leisurely brushing it with his thumb and widening his legs as he settled into the chair more comfortably. Levi kept quiet, entranced, and thinking about how he really wanted it and how he could get Erwin to let him have it.

            It was growing, becoming more erect and red and hard the more Erwin paid attention to it, and Levi decided to ignore how Erwin was watching his every expression because Levi only wanted to focus on the cock in Erwin’s hand, biting on his upper lip as he stared, feeling desire pool inside his stomach and his ass was growing uncomfortable because it suddenly felt very empty. When Erwin was only half-hard, he stood up and Levi’s heart jumped, fearing for a moment that Erwin was leaving him hanging, but then Erwin was walking over to him and his head followed him, until he was looking up at his commander in defiance and desire.

            Levi was certain that Erwin knew how desperately he wanted Erwin to fill him up. He always lost himself whenever Erwin fucked him with it, and Erwin never forgot to pay attention to every little detail. Levi was no doubt fairly obvious with his ruts and his moans and his pleading.

            Erwin sat down on the side of the bed and Levi shifted, rolling his legs back and forth, but they could barely move as he tried to get some relief. He watched as Erwin continued stroking his cock, watching it grow and harden as his mouth suddenly felt like it had too much saliva inside of it and Levi kept swallowing. Was Erwin going to give it to him? He sure hoped so. He was absolutely crazy for it. Addicted. That’s what he was.

            Erwin just kept stroking, slowly, twisting his hand as he brought it up, humming as his cock twitched and then bringing it back down halfway so that he could support the long length above that wasn’t entirely hard just yet. He knew just what he was doing to Levi, and he loved teasing his corporal like this, loved turning him from feisty to begging in the span of a few minutes. Levi was _his_ addiction, and when he walked in earlier, when he heard his name uttered in a needy little moan, he knew he needed to make Levi even more desperate, push him so far gone that he only knew Erwin, only knew that _Erwin_ was _fucking him_ and that he loved _Erwin’s_ cock and no one else’s and nothing else.

            So he ignored the glare Levi threw at him and pried his mouth open with a firm brush of his thumb, and slipped a finger inside. “Suck,” he commanded, and when Levi bit down, he caught Levi’s chin and tilted his head up, gripping onto him harshly. “With the way you’re going, you’re not getting my cock for another month.” Panic flashed across Levi’s eyes as it widened for a second, before he turned it back into a glare and Erwin released his chin to try again, pressing his index finger against Levi’s lips until he angrily snapped his mouth open. Erwin pushed it inside, watching as Levi finally swirled his tongue around it, beginning to lose himself to having Erwin’s finger in his mouth, the defiance in his glare lessening as he stared back at Erwin.

            “Good boy,” Erwin said, and started lazily stroking his own cock again. What he loved more than teasing Levi, what he loved more than the defiance in those eyes, was the way his corporal’s tight little ass always clamped around his too-big cock and sucked him in, deeper, _deeper,_ until he was fully inside and could barely move. Levi always lost himself, lost _his mind,_ when he had Erwin inside of him like that, and Erwin almost lost his mind, too, when Levi would hastily jerk his hips and Erwin had to grip onto them to hold him still. He let out a groan at the thought, his hand tightening for one stroke as he remembered the way Levi took him. It had been far too long.

            Erwin watched as Levi sucked his finger, remembering how that same mouth sucked his cock and it twitched in his hand, remembering the warmth and the wetness and the moans running down its length. He smirked when he realized how one finger was not nearly enough for his slutty little corporal, but Erwin didn’t want to give Levi what he wanted too early, though, and especially not when Erwin caught him jerking off and coming on his own, so Erwin only pushed his index finger deeper down to the beginning of Levi’s throat, whose mouth fell open in a choked gasp, his eyes widening and reddening with tears.

            Erwin pulled back, taking his finger out completely, and brushed his thumb lightly against Levi’s wet lips. His index finger was coated with Levi’s saliva, but he ignored it and leaned in to place a short kiss to Levi’s opened mouth, sliding his tongue in for a quick lap before pulling back with a satisfied smirk at Levi’s creased forehead. He brought his fingers back in front of Levi’s lips—hanging slightly open—and this time, he pressed two fingers to his mouth and waited for Levi to open it more and take them in. Erwin hummed at how Levi rubbed his tongue at the underside of his fingers, curling them slightly against the muscle in encouragement. “I’ll consider giving you my cock today,” he said casually, finding much pleasure in the shock in Levi’s eyes, because he knew his corporal thought he’d definitely get to be filled today.

            “Hm?” Erwin continued, feigning ignorance. He rubbed his fingers in and out, going against Levi’s tongue. His corporal had begun to lick and suck on them, trying to keep them in and pull them farther. “You didn’t think you’d get it today, did you?”

            Levi moaned against his fingers and sucked, scraping his teeth at the bottom as he tried to get Erwin to push them deeper, so that they would touch the back of his throat the same way his large cock pressed into Levi.

            “You were able to come without me, though, weren’t you? I thought you didn’t need my cock.”

            He pushed a third finger inside Levi’s wiling mouth, playing with his tongue as Levi frowned. He tried to speak, but Erwin’s fingers were in the way and he wasn’t able to push them out, didn’t particularly want to. So he continued sucking, coating it with as much excess saliva as he could because his commander was a sick fuck who loved watching Levi squirm. Though, Levi would never admit that he loved squirming under his commander, and most of all, he loved squirming on that impossibly huge cock of his.

            When Erwin finally pulled his hand back out and brought it to his cock, brushing Levi’s saliva over it and shuddered, Levi whined at the empty feeling in his mouth and felt his need growing stronger, coiling and heating at the pits of his stomach, and he said, angrily, “You asshole. You fucking know how much I want it.” He’d lost a lot of bite to his words, though, because when he his forehead was creased not with anger but with desire, he was more cute than anything in Erwin’s eyes.

            Erwin only smirked then, and scooped the beginning drip of precum from his cock with a finger that’d been stroking and brought it close to Levi’s face. Levi wanted to open his mouth to taste it, but his pride was still intact and he only glared at it, swallowing, until Erwin smeared it over his cheek with affection, his thumb and his finger lingering on Levi’s skin.

            Levi glared, and struggled against the headboard again as he felt the urge to tackle Erwin onto the bed and shove Erwin’s cock inside of himself, but he couldn’t and his frustration was growing as he watched Erwin take his dear time getting himself hard. Then he stopped, and got up to play with the binds around Levi’s ankles, and undid them. Levi thought he was being freed, but then Erwin was kneeling down on his legs, now spread apart and so were Erwin’s, with his huge cock half-hard between his thighs. Levi tried bucking his hips upwards, but he couldn’t and he groaned in frustration. “Fuck, Erwin…”

            His words seemed to light the first spark of desire in Erwin’s eyes and Levi was beginning to forget his situation as he stared at Erwin’s cock, growing even larger as Erwin stroked it. Levi moaned, his ass tightening at the sight and his own cock seemed ready to get hard again, too.

            But he couldn’t, and the feeling only bundled and pooled from his stomach down. It was turning painful, how much he wanted to get hard but his cock refused and Levi almost whimpered as he continued to watch Erwin.

            Erwin’s strokes turned quicker, and precum started oozing out the tip pointed right in Levi’s line of vision and he watched it harden and grow in Erwin’s hand, hearing his commander’s breathing turn short with quiet moans interspersed. Levi gulped, painful desire tightening in his crotch, but he still couldn’t get hard and it felt horrible, so horrible that he pressed his lips into a thin line to try and will it away. He just wanted Erwin’s cock in his ass to take the feeling away.

            Then, Erwin seemed to have turned hard enough as he gave himself one full stroke and moaned, his knees shaking a little and it went right to Levi’s legs. Levi swallowed again, and tugged lightly against his binds.

When he was fully erect, Erwin didn’t bother looking at Levi as he tilted his head backwards and started pumping, jerking himself off and grunting, his moans growing louder and longer, until Levi panicked. There was _no way_ Erwin was planning on coming without even letting Levi have a taste. _No fucking way._

            He twisted beneath Erwin, shouting at him, desperate. “The fuck!? Erwin, you bastard, you’re not getting off _on_ me! Hey, you ass!” Levi thrashed, finally slipping one leg free and kicked at Erwin, still shouting. “Fuck, _fuck,_ Erwin, no!”

            Erwin raised his brow and finally looked up at Levi with a pleased smirk, his mouth hanging open in heavy pants. He slowed his hand, crawling over Levi and noticing him shiver beneath him, and he caressed Levi’s face with his dirtied hand. It didn’t matter, anyway, since Levi loved his cock so much. He’d want the precum from it, no matter how much he tried to deny it. That’s what he loved about his dirty little corporal.

            “Then what do you say?” Erwin whispered.

            Levi glared, and gritted, “Fuck me.” The feeling, the tight, burning feeling between his legs stung, and Levi moaned, wanting desperately for it to go away because his cock refused to harden and it felt too painful even though it also felt good.

            Erwin clicked his tongue, feigning disappointment, but Levi was reacting exactly how he knew he would so Erwin only pulled back and grabbed Levi’s thighs, hiking them up and hooking his legs over Erwin’s shoulders. He ignored the shout of surprise from Levi and rubbed his hands against those strong thighs appreciatively. “You know what I want to hear.”

            That’s all he said before lifting Levi’s lower body higher and pressed his face between Levi’s ass cheeks and licked, smiling as they tightened against his face and he continued playing with the hole, licking and poking his tongue barely inside, only to pull it back and lick some more.

            Levi screamed, a stilted ‘ _Ah—ahhh…_ ’ as his toes curled in the air and he pressed his ass into Erwin, as much as he could, because fuck it all, Erwin was all he wanted and all he needed.

            “ _Fu..ck_ ,” Levi swore, breathless, and he could only tighten his hands into fists because they were still tied against the headboard. Erwin was teasing him, and he fucking _knew_ how to tease Levi, so the corporal was clenching his eyes shut as Erwin thrust his tongue into Levi’s hole and it was a taste of what Erwin could give him, because it didn’t reach far at all, and not even as strong as his fingers. Levi tightened his abdomen, trying to keep himself still and steady, until Erwin set him back down and Levi was breathing heavily, gasping and squirming when Erwin reached over him for the nightstand and grabbed the oil inside one of the drawers. He poured it all over his fingers and rubbed them together, spreading it evenly and slowly, until he ran one finger down Levi’s ass crack, teasing and circling the hole until he finally pushed it inside of Levi, eliciting a gasp and a moan as Levi sat into it.

            He went painfully slowly, as Levi’s hole clenched around it and pulled it in, wanting more and more and more but Erwin wasn’t giving it to him and Levi kept his mouth shut, refusing to give in so easily. It was not enough, no, one finger was barely the width and length of Erwin’s monster of a cock.

            Then Erwin lazily curled his finger when it was in, up to its knuckle, and Levi gasped, his mouth falling open and his ass tightening around Erwin’s hand. It seemed to satisfy Erwin, because he was pushing another finger inside and Levi was starting to lose himself when Erwin curled both of them and rubbed. He kept it at two fingers for a while, lazily twisting them as he watched Levi, wanting to build his desire as high as it could go before he took it to the next level.

            So when Levi opened his eyes, seeming to have regained some of his composure, Erwin pushed a third finger inside and curled all three tight, digging into Levi’s hot and sensitive walls and the man underneath him screamed and tightened his ass around Erwin’s fingers, pushing down and arching his back for some relief.

            Erwin wouldn’t let him, though, and leaned forward, hovering over Levi as his legs stayed on Erwin’s shoulders. His ass stuck out, right in Erwin’s stomach, and Erwin started thrusting his hand back and forth into Levi. As the man screamed, jerking at his binds, Erwin bent down and kissed him, thrusting his tongue inside and taking in all of Levi’s noises, pushing his tongue deep down and taking control of Levi’s mouth, and he could only moan, and moan, and _moan_ into Erwin because it felt too good and it was so sudden and he _just wanted Erwin._

            When Erwin pulled back, panting onto Levi’s bruised lips, he looked into his corporal’s hazy eyes and smiled gently, before he brought a hand to Levi’s cock and stroked, firmly and steadily until Levi didn’t know where to thrash or buck because he wanted to get away from both Erwin’s fingers in his ass and his hand around his cock and Erwin was only fueling the tightening heat in Levi’s abdomen until something in Levi finally broke, and he was whining, “Stop…stop, Erwin… _stop…”_

            He still couldn’t get hard, not right now, but he felt he was close—he _had_ to be close—but he was also feeling very weak. Erwin was draining all his energy and Levi whimpered, finally, and went slack underneath Erwin because he didn’t know what to do anymore.

            Erwin didn’t want that, no. He needed his corporal to be begging and whining and full of desire, so he leaned down again to kiss him deeply, pushing his tongue in and taking his fingers out of his ass, only to bring his cock up and rubbed it into the crack. He made sure to linger it at Levi’s hole, pressing his precum onto it but not pushing inside, and that got Levi’s attention as his eyes flew open and he gasped into Erwin’s kiss.

            Levi’s stomach tightened, a hollow feeling as it constricted and he didn’t care how embarrassing it was anymore because he wanted that cock inside of him _right now_ so he whimpered and squirmed, looking up at Erwin with pleading eyes.

            “Erwin, _please,_ ” he finally begged, tugging uselessly at his binds, the headboard not budging as the leather dug into his wrists. “Please, _please,”_ he continued to plead, squirming against Erwin as his commander watched him with unmoving, unreadable eyes.

            “ _Fuck me,”_ Levi just kept begging, his asshole twitching at how close Erwin’s cock was, but it wasn’t _in him_ so it only made Levi even more desperate, because it was _so close_ and if Erwin wanted him to beg for it, then Levi will as long as he was filled by the thick cock he loved so much.

            But then Erwin was _smirking_ and he grabbed Levi’s cock and pumped again, making Levi dig his heels into Erwin’s back as his commander only rubbed _his cock_ painfully, teasingly slow into Levi’s crack and Levi cried out a choked sob, bucking his hips into Erwin’s hand, which only stroked him steadily and firmly, but Levi _couldn’t get hard_ and it felt so good that tears welled up in his eyes from frustration and desperation.

            “Er…Erwin, I can’t—” he choked, his voice shaking. “I…can’t—s-stop— _stop…_ ” He glared at Erwin through his tears, hating Erwin for not giving him what he wanted—what he _needed_ —even when he was begging like this.

            Erwin finally responded to him, though, and Levi couldn’t keep his anger for long because Erwin was speaking gently and was kissing the side of Levi’s thigh. Erwin knew how to control Levi, how to make him give himself up completely, and right now, Erwin knew he couldn’t let Levi know just how turned on he was by that expression. Red-faced, mouth hanging open, eyes brimming with tears, and a defiant furrow of his brows all made Erwin’s cock throb, and he wanted just as much as Levi to thrust his cock in, still and always too large for Levi’s tight little hole. At the thought, Erwin moaned and bucked his hips against Levi and tightened his hold on Levi’s cock, grunting at how he wanted to stuff it inside and teasing Levi be damned; Erwin thought about having Levi on him, in his lap, rutting and rolling his hips to his thrusts as Erwin pounded into him, pulling his cock out only to slam right back in with Levi screaming and moaning and whimpering into his ear.

            Erwin leaned in, licking and nibbling at Levi’s ear and smiling as his corporal shuddered and clenched his eyes shut, and he whispered huskily, “Come on, get hard for me.”

            Levi could only whimper at those words, because he _couldn’t_ get hard and Erwin _knew_ that so Levi sobbed, “I—I _can’t_ , Erwin…” He turned his head and licked and kissed Erwin’s jaw, the only place he could reach, and whined, “Please, just fuck me, _fuck me._ I want your cock…I want it…Erwin…”

            Erwin kissed his ear, licking at the shell and murmuring, “I know. You can, come on.” He continued murmuring coaxes into Levi’s ear until Levi was nodding his head blindly and believing each of Erwin’s words. Slowly, painfully, his blood pulsed through his cock and he was barely growing hard again, because he doesn’t remember how much time has passed since he last came behind his desk, thinking about Erwin and about Erwin’s cock and about how Erwin filled him like nothing else ever can.     

            Erwin only kept stroking him, running his thumb over Levi’s slit a few times, and finally, Levi felt himself growing hard and it was such a relief from the pain and frustration that he gasped, panting for air as he quickly became fully erect in Erwin’s hand. He bucked up, moaning and pleading for Erwin to hurry up and fuck him, and Erwin took his hand away from Levi’s cock. Before Levi could say anything, his breath caught at the sensation of _just Erwin’s tip_ poking inside of him and his ring of muscles immediately clamped down around Erwin and he heard his commander moan loudly as he tried to push more of his length into Levi.

            Levi whimpered, his cock throbbing, as his ass clenched down onto Erwin and tried to suck it in, tightening around Erwin’s cock and Levi was pushing his hips downward despite Erwin’s efforts to hold him still.

            “Fuck me, _fuck me_ ,” Levi moaned, repeating the words over and over again.

            The heat inside Levi’s ass felt divine, and it took all of Erwin’s self-control not to shove his cock all the way in one go, because he knew Levi loved feeling him stretch his ass out every inch of the way, and his cock throbbed at how Levi’s walls caressed the side of his sensitive cock and finally, _finally,_ he got himself in, up to the base, and he gripped onto Levi’s hips and pulled him deeper onto Erwin.

            “You’re always so tight,” Erwin moaned as he tilted his head back and dug his fingers into Levi’s hips, rolling his own just barely and it already made Levi choke out another sob. “Especially when I don’t fuck you for a while.”

            He pulled out slowly, and thrust his hips upward. Levi screamed, because he was so full, finally so full, that it didn’t feel right even when it did and he panted heavily.

            “Maybe I should do that more often.”

            Levi’s eyes flew open, and he wrapped his legs even more tightly around Erwin, trying to keep him there, and his arms were aching from how long Erwin had tied him up for, but he didn’t care because he had that cock inside of him and it was even bigger than he remembered. Every time Erwin fucked him, Levi always thought he would have remembered just how Erwin filled him, so perfectly, but when he had Erwin’s cock inside of him again, he’d think how it was better than his memories and he wanted it there forever.

            “No,” he moaned, “No…don’t do that.”

            Erwin didn’t reply, only grunted as he thrust another time, and Levi forgot what they were saying, what he just said, as he lost his mind to the pleasure of Erwin’s cock fucking him, fucking his asshole, completely at Erwin’s mercy.

            Then Erwin kept thrusting, pulling out and shoving his insanely large cock back inside of Levi’s tight, little ass, and it was perfect because Levi loved being stretched by a girth like that and Erwin loved having something so tight around his cock.

            He fucked Levi, kept fucking Levi, until the man didn’t even know his own name anymore and only knew he wanted Erwin to keep doing what he was doing, because his ass felt too good and he wanted Erwin to fuck him raw, until his thighs shook and his hole was numb. Erwin pulled on Levi’s hips, shoving his corporal down on his cock every time he thrust up, and this time, he stayed fully seated inside of Levi and let the tip of his cock pulse, so ready to release and shoot deep inside of Levi, but Erwin held on and angled his cock until he brushed against Levi’s prostate, when his corporal threw his head back with a choked sob.

            Erwin thrust another time, long and full and deep, and Levi moaned, crying out in pleasure and that, paired with how Levi’s asshole squeezed the base of his cock, made Erwin lose himself and he was coming inside of Levi, shooting his cum deep into Levi’s hole and the ring of muscles twitched and squeezed, as if it was sucking Erwin dry and desperate for more, for all that Erwin could give him and more.

            Erwin thrust shallowly, riding out his orgasm, and Levi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head because the hot wetness pooling inside his ass was making him absolutely crazy because he felt way too good. He was coming, too, without even a touch from Erwin because having a cock that large stretch him and fill him up was more than enough. Then Erwin had to go and fuck him so wonderfully and come inside Levi like that, and Levi’s cock spurted out more cum, all over his stomach, as his ass tightened around Erwin to try and keep him inside.

            Soon, though, Erwin was pulling out again, with a trail of his cum dripping out of Levi’s hole, and Levi whimpered at the loss. His ass felt too loose now. He needed Erwin to stay inside, but Erwin wasn’t hard anymore so he wouldn’t fill Levi the same anyway.

            Levi was too tired to notice that Erwin was slipping off the bed, and only sighed and opened his eyes halfway when he felt Erwin untying his arms and gently set them down. Erwin leaned in for a light kiss on Levi’s lips, then he walked away for a cloth and returned to wipe Levi down. Levi hummed, sated, in blissful oblivion and only curled up against Erwin, with his cum still inside his ass, when his commander slipped into bed beside him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
